Content is produced daily in a variety of formats (e.g. blogs, forums, wiki edits, bookmarks, reports, presentations, etc.). A variety of venues are emerging for people to share this content, varying by effort involved and formality. The volume of content produced makes it difficult for potential content users to stay informed of new posts of interest. While the diversity of venues makes publishing easier, it makes discovering new content of interest more difficult, as users must monitor multiple sources.
Additionally, finding all content associated with an author is relatively difficult, because not all publishing systems include sufficient metadata to uniquely map content back to a specific author. As a result, it's difficult to identify a person's expertise or to search for content by similar people, such as people in the same specialty or people in the same organizational unit.